Bez dogmatu/12 lutego.
Istne metamorfozy Owidiusza i na świecie, i we mnie. Mróz zelżał, pogoda się skończyła, ciemności panują egipskie. Nie mogę lepiej opisać tego, co się dzieje na dworze, jak gdy powiem, że czas jest zgniły. Jednak to jest okropny klimat. W Rzymie, w czasie największej niepogody, jeszcze dziesięć razy na dzień pokaże się słońce; tu zaś od dwóch dni należałoby w pokojach od rana do wieczora lampy palić. Ta czarna i ciężka wilgoć przenika do myśli, maluje je na czarno i zarazem przygniata. Na mnie działa to fatalnie. Ciotka z Chwastowskim kłócili się dziś więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Chwastowski utrzymywał, że ciotka nie pozwalając tknąć lasów niszczy je, bo starodrzew marnieje; ciotka zaś odpowiada, że i bez jej pomocy dosyć u nas wycinają lasów... "Ja się starzeję, niech się i las starzeje!" Przypomina mi to jednego szlachcica, który, mając duży majątek w najlepszych ziemiach, nie uprawiał nigdy więcej jak tyle, "co pies obszczeka". Ale mniejsza z tym! Ogromną przykrość wyrządziła mi niechcący matka Anielki. Zaczęła mi dziś w oranżerii opowiadać z pewną macierzyńską, ale nieestetyczną chełpliwością, jak o Anielkę starał się znajomy mój, Kromicki. Było mi tak, jakby mi ktoś drzazgę wyjmował zębem od widelca. Tak samo, jak owo błękitne światło rozczuliło mnie dla Anielki, choć nie było jej zasługą, tak te zaloty Kromickiego ostudziły mnie dla niej, choć nie były jej winą. Tę małpę, Kromickiego, znam od lat kilku i nie lubię jej. Pochodzi on ze Śląska austriackiego, gdzie kiedyś podobno Kromiccy posiadali ogromne nadania. W Rzymie rozpowiadał, że jego rodzina nosiła jeszcze w XV wieku tytuł hrabiowski – i zapisywał się w hotelach Graf von Kromicky. Gdyby nie czarne małe oczki, świecące jak dwa ziarnka upalonej kawy, i takaż czupryna, wyglądałby jak człowiek wycięty ze skórki od sera po obiedzie, bo ma cerę takiego właśnie koloru. Przy tym podobny jest do trupiej głowy. We mnie budził po prostu fizyczny wstręt. Fi! jak mi to popsuło Anielkę. Wiem doskonale, że ona za Kromickiego i jego zamiary nie może odpowiadać, ale jednak popsuło mi to ją bardzo. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego matka jej opowiadała mi o tym tak obszernie, bo jeśli to miało być dla mnie ostrogą, to zupełnie chybiło celu. Ona ma swoje ogromne przymioty, ta pani P., skoro potrafiła dać sobie rady z tyloma kłopotami i jeszcze wychować tak córkę, ale jest niezręczna i nudna ze swoimi migrenami i makaronizmami. – Ja przyznaję się – mówiła mi – że byłam za tym. Czasem upadam pod brzemieniem kłopotów; ja jestem kobieta, która się na interesach nie zna, a która jeśli je trochę poznała, to kosztem sił, zdrowia i dlatego, że chodziło o dziecko. Kromicki jest bardzo obrotny. On ma ogromne interesa w Odessie i robi jakieś dostawy i jakieś spekulacje na nafcie w Baku... que sais-je! Ale to mu podobno przeszkadza, że nie jest tutejszy poddany. Otóż myślałam sobie, że gdyby się ożenił, to by oczyścił majątek Anielki, a zarazem postarałby się o zmianę poddaństwa z racji objęcia tego majątku. – A Anielka? – spytałem zniecierpliwiony. – Anielka, widziałam, że nie ma do niego wielkiego pociągu, ale to takie dobre dziecko! Przy tym w razie mojej śmierci pozostałaby bez opieki, więc... Nie wypytywałem dalej, bo mnie to drażniło więcej, niż umiem powiedzieć, i chociaż rozumiem, że jeśli małżeństwo nie doszło do skutku, to jedynie przez Anielkę, jednak mam jakiś żal do niej, że pozwoliła patrzeć na siebie takiej obrzydliwej figurze, a zwłaszcza że mogła się przez jedną sekundę wahać. Dla mnie byłaby to kwestia nerwów. Zapominam tylko jednej rzeczy, że nie każdy ma takie nerwy jak ja i że Kromicki, mimo swej bibulastej cery i mimo podobieństwa do trupiej głowy, uchodzi między kobietami za przystojnego. Ciekawym, co on za "afery" robi. Zapomniałem się spytać, czy jest w Warszawie, choć może być, że jest, bo on tu podobno co zima przyjeżdża. Co do tych jego interesów, powiem tylko: mogą one być świetne, wątpię jednak, czy wspierają się na trwałej i niewzruszonej podstawie. Ja nie jestem żaden spekulant i nie potrafiłbym poprowadzić żadnego giełdowego interesu, ale mam ten spryt, że wiem o tym. Jestem przy tym człowiekiem, który dużo obserwuje i dość łatwo wyprowadza wnioski. Owóż nie wierzę w naszych szlachciców mających niby genialne głowy do spekulacyj. Obawiam się, że obrotność Kromickiego nie jest zdolnością odziedziczoną lub wrodzoną, tylko newrozą, która poszła w tym kierunku. Widziałem podobne przykłady. Wyradza się czasem ni stąd, ni zowąd szlachcic-spekulant; czasem bywa nawet, że mu z początku sprzyja ślepe szczęście i że szybko robi majątek... Ale nie widziałem ani jednego, który by przed śmiercią nie zbankrutował. Takie uzdolnienia albo się dziedziczy, albo się nabywa poczynając od a, b, c. Chłopaki Chwastowskiego może sobie dadzą rady, bo ojciec stracił wypadkowo wszystko i oni zaczynają od abecadła. Ale kto z gotowym majątkiem, bez tradycji handlowej, bez fachowej znajomości rzuca się na to – ten musi szyję złamać. W szlachcicach jest to, powtarzam, pieniężna newroza. Spekulacja nie może polegać na złudzeniach, a ile tam w tych szlacheckich spekulacjach jest ułudy, to Bóg jeden wie. Zresztą życzę panu "von Kromicky" szczęścia. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu